Harry Potter and the Phoenix Tears
by Blake89
Summary: Harry gets a Phoenix. New Defense teacher and Gryffindor Heir. More about the Veil and Elf-Magic.


Harry awoke to the intense pain in his scar, just as he had every night during his summer vacation. His dream was always the same.  
  
He was walking down a corridor, full of doors,then he stopped when he heard a phoenix singing. All of a sudden a bright green flame appeared next to a door further down the corridor. Harry would run to the door and quickly opened it. When he opened the door a bright light would blind Harry's eyes.Then Harry would wake up sweating and his scar burning.  
  
Harry got out of his bed and walked over to his closet. He opened the door and looked at himself in the mirror hanging on the inside of the closet door. He noticed how much more muscular he had become this summer. He guessed it was due to the fact that Aunt Petunia had made him do more work than she usually did.  
  
He wiped his matted hair away fron his face and noticed that he had begun to grow a healthy amount of hair on his face. All of a sudden his nose started to turn into what seemed to be a beak. Harry almost screamed out but stopped himself so that he didn't wake up anyone. He looked away from the mirror to see if he woke anyone up. When he looked back into the mirror the beak was gone.  
  
Harry decided to go to bed and write Dumbledore in the morning. Harry walked over to his bed and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Dumbledore's eyes snapped open and he got quickly got out of his bed. He walked over to his phoenix Fawkes." It has begun, hasn't it?" Dumbledore asked the macigal bird. The phoenix cooed softly as if to say yes. Dumbledore went over to his desk and tapped on the picture of him behind it. The picture opened up and revealed a piece of parchment.  
  
Dumbledore took out the parchment and unrolled it. He sat down at his desk and began to read the old piece of writing. Harry got up early the next morning so that he could make breakfast. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a tap on his window. When he turned around there were a number of birds outside his window. He was trying to figure out why all birds were here, when it hit him, it is his birthday.  
  
Harry opened the window to let all the birds in. They all swooped in and landed on his bed, all except for one, Pig, Ron's hyperactive bird. Harry grabbed Pig out of the air and untied his package and letter. Harry ripped open the letter first and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday. Guess what, Dumbledore said you can come to the Order.Anyway hope you like your present.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was very excited to hear news of leaving but also sad because the Order brought back memories of Sirius. Harry tried to get his mind off Sirius by opening what Ron had gotten him. When Harry opened Ron's present he smiled because Ron got him an assortment of candy, but there were also a lot of wrappers, which Ron had probably thrown in there because he had gotten hungry and eaten some of Harry's candy.  
  
Harry reached over and took a letter and present from the Weasley's old owl Errol. Harry tore open the letter:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday. I hope you read Ron's letter first so I can say I hope you take Ron up on his offer. I also hope you like your present.  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry shredded the wrapping of the present in just a few miliseconds. Ginny had gotten him some new broom polish, and also a book of Quidditch written by his former Qudditch captain Oliver Wood. After Harry had flipped throught the pages for a little bit he reached for another owl.  
  
Harry looked at the remaining flock of owls and reached for a tan owl with a necklace around his neck that had a D on it. He untied the package and letter then let the owl go. The letter was from Hermione and said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday. Dumbledore is letting me use an owl of his so I can get this letter to you in time. I'm on vacation in Australia and didn't know if it could make it in time so I asked Dumbledore if I could use this owl, who is extremely fast. Now that that is out of the way I have to say something. I know that right now you are beating yourself up over Sirius. It was not you fault, it is Bellatrix's fault. If you don't realize this you'll never be able to keep going on with your life. I know that you don't want to here any of this but you have to.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
When Harry put the letter down there was a single tear on his face. He wiped it off and opened her present. It was a book on how to do Hand Magic. On the cover was a note saying:  
  
I wasn't able to do this because it is very hard and powerful magic, but I know you will be able to do it.  
  
Harry opened the book and flipped to the middle of it. There was a picture of someone summoning a pillow to them, without using a wand. Harry thought 'How does Hermione expect me to do that?' Harry then closed the book and went for another owl.  
  
Harry reached for an owl that looked like Hedwig. When he picked it up he noticed it's package looked like a broom. Harry shivered excitedly at the very thought of a new broom. Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I know that you have lost something very important to you, so have I. I know I will never be able to fill the void that is in you, but I will try. Now I don't want you to worry about where I got the money for your present just like it.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry carefully took the wrapping off the new broom. He marveled at it's sheer beauty and it's sleekness. Harry ran his hand over the broom and noticed it felt as smooth as silk. Harry looked at the gold lettering on the bottom of the broom and it said Lightning Striker. Harry laid the beautiful broom on his bed and reluctantly took his eyes off the broom.  
  
Harry took yet another owl from what seemed like an endless amount of owls. This one was all black with orange eyes, and was very smooth. He took the small package and note off the bird and let it fly out of the open window. He read the letter, which he knew was from hagrid from his horrible spelling:  
  
Deer Harrey,  
  
Dumbledore told me ter give you this. You must be pretty spiecle to be gettin' one o' these. Take care o' it well.  
  
Hagid  
  
Harry lifted up the package and was even more intrigued by it than the broom. What could be so important that Dumbledore would give to me. He pelled back the wrapping and uncovered a box. Harry opened the box and gasped when he saw what was in the box.  
  
Harry carefully pulled an egg out of the box, but the egg looked like it was on fire on the inside. Harry whispered to himself 'Oh my god, I think this is a phoenix egg.' Harry lifted it above his head and saw something black at the bottom. All of a sudden the egg began to crack and little flames escaped from the cracks.  
  
Harry put the egg on his bed and watched as the egg split open. Flames began to burst out in a mini explosion. The egg completely cracked and a tiny phoenix fell out. Harry scooped the phoenix into his hands and brought it to eye level. The phoenix let out a tiny squeak and tried to fly. The phoenix terribly fail at trying to fly and collapsed into Harry's hand.  
  
Harry began to pet the phoenix and wondered why Dumbledore would give him a phoenix. All of a sudden Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, appeared in front of Harry. Harry noticed a note tied around the phoenix's foot. He took the note from the phoenix and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I just thought you might want to know I'll be popping in shortly.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
When Harry finished the not he heard a pop behind him. Harry turned around and Dumbledore was standing right in front of him. Harry fell back in surpise and nearly dropped his phoenix. Harry got back up up and was about to ask Dumbledore why he was hear. Dumbledore put his hand up to stop Harry from talking, like he could read Harry's mind.  
  
Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm and apparated to his office. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit down, while he headed to his desk. Dumbledore sat down and stared Harry in the eyes. Harry looked back at Dumbledore, but was a little unnerved by the seriousness of the look that was in his eyes. Harry slumped back further in his chair and waited for Dumbledore to speak.  
  
'Harry did something weird happen last night?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
'Yes, I grew a beak,'Harry said wondering how Dumbledore knew something happened last night.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head as if to confirm his suspicions. He slowly stood up and walked to the picture behind him and tapped it. He pulled out the same piece of parchment he had been reading last night.  
  
Dumbledore handed the parchment to Harry and instructed him to read it. Harry unrolled the paper and began to read:  
  
My heir shall be the third phoenix animagi. He alone shall defeat the heir of my greatest foe, Salazar Slytherin. My heir's mentor shall be the second phoenix animagi. His father shall be the Prongs. He will be followed by a dog and a wolf and he will fall in love with the smartest of his time. He will be marked with a lightning bolt and a phoenix born from his mentors. He shall do magic without a wand and pull my sword from the Sorting Hat. He shall defeat a giant snake with that sword and his mentor's phoenix. His transformation into a phoenix will begin on his sixteenth birthday.  
  
Godric Gryffindor  
  
Harry finished reading the prophecy and looked up at Dumbledore with wide, shocked eyes. Harry was so shocked he dropped the paper. Dumbledore picked up the paper and put it away. When he turned back to Harry he saw that Harry was trying to say something but couldn't get the words out. Dumbledore waited until Harry could get back his voice.  
  
'Th...That is not ttrue,'Harry finally spat out.  
  
' Harry I know I should not have surprised you with this so suddenly, but you needed to know you are the heir of Gryffindor,' Dumbledore said.  
  
After hearing this news Harry was on the verge of fainting, when Harry started to black out he heard a voice in his head. Harry had never heard this voice before but it felt somehow familiar.  
  
'Believe Dumbledore, you are the heir of Gryffindor. Remember I am Prongs and you are my son. I will guide you as best as I can but you have Remus and Sirius now.'  
  
Harry felt strangely comforted by these words and began to drift off. Harry was suddenly jolted back to reality by Dumbledore placing a hand on his shoulders. Dumbledore looked Harry squarely in the eyes and asked,'Harry are you ready to begin your lessons?'  
  
Harry looked back at Dumbledore and replied,' As ready as I'll ever be, but first I have to get my stuff from Privet Drive and finishing opening my presents.' Dumbledore took out his wand and made a motion in the air.  
  
'Your stuff is in your room, you may go and do what you want but we must meet back here in 3 hours to discuss your training. The password to Gryffindor Tower is Phoenix and the password to my office is Skittles. Now please excuse me I have work to do.'  
  
Harry got up and began to walk out of the room when he was stopped by a weak cry from Dumbledore's desk. Harry remembered he had set the phoenix down so he could read the prophecy, and ran back to pick him up. Harry the phoenix in his hands and walked out of Dumbledore's office. As we passed Fawkes the phoenix let out another cry letting Harry know his phoenix was Fawkes' baby.  
  
Harry exited the office and watched as the gargoyle jumped back into place. He headed down the corridor heading back to Gryffindor Tower. He was stopped by the thought that he better read up on Hand Magic in the book Hermione gave him. Harry continued walking but soon stopped again because he heard something in a room adjacent to him. He opened it cautiously and was relieved when he saw it was someone he knew.  
  
Harry let out a long breath when he saw it was just his new Divination teacher, the Centuar, Firenze. The Centuar turned to look at Harry and did not seemed surprised at all to see Harry standing there.  
  
The Centuar slowly walked up to Harry. 'I foresaw your coming Harry, it was written in the stars,' he motioned for Harry to look up.  
  
Harry looked up and gasped, in the sky was the picture of a Phoenix and another Phoenix looking at each other. Harry turned to Firenze,'I can read the stars, but how I was never able to before?'  
  
'I suspected this, you have been given the sight of the stars so you can better understand your destiny.'  
  
Harry looked as one Phoenix disappeared and was replaced by a snake. The Phoenix and the snake went after each other and there was an explosion of stars. When the stars reformed they made an indistinguishable blob. Harry again looked at Firenze and asked him why he could not see the winner.  
  
'That is because you have not decided who the winner is.'  
  
'You're saying I, Harry Potter, have to choose who wins between me and Voldermort,' Harry asked Firenze.  
  
'Yes, and I know you will find out who will win soon enough,' Firenze said while staring at Harry.  
  
Harry looked up at the stars one more time before he told Firenze goodbye. All the way back to Gryffindor tower Harry pondered when he would be able to see who would win. He looked down at his Phoenix and began to wonder what to name the beautiful bird.  
  
To Harry it seemed like it took no time at all to walk to his common room. His pet Phoenix, now able to stand, stood beautifully on his shoulder while stretching its wings. It stopped abruptly when Harry got to the painting of the fat lady and let out a solitary note and the painting just opened up.  
  
Harry stepped inside with a bewildered look on his face. He noted that he must ask Dumbledore how that happened. His boddy shook as a feeling of excitement went throughout his body. He ran up the steps to his dormitory and flung the door open. He raced over to his four poster bed and saw his remaining letters on top of the package they belong to.  
  
Harry opened the nearest letter:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We have given you a few of our new treats for you to test out on your cousin. If he won't take any try them out and tell us what you think.  
  
Fred & George  
  
Harry eyed the tin shaped package he had gotten the letter off and slid it away, fearing what type of candy might be in it. He moved to the next letter, which didn't have a package:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts for another year, please note there is a new addition to pets allowed at Hogwarts, a Phoenix. Your O.W.L. grades have been included.  
  
Head-Mistress  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Harry pulled out another peice of parchment from the letter and found he had passed everything, and had gotten an O.W.L. in Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Harry pulled out another letter that was from Dobby:  
  
Dear Great Harry Potter,  
  
Dobby wants to give Harry a special gift so Dobby got Harry a bit of House- elf magic. Do not open the box or the magic will be realeased, use only when no other choice or magic will consume you.  
  
Dobby  
  
Harry eyed the package and was drawn to open it, but the thought of being consumed stopped him. He moved his hand over to another package, for once happy he was running out of presents. When he opened the letter he was surprised to see who it was from:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know I haven't ever sent you a present but I felt I needed to this year. I feel bad about everything, Sirius and Cedric so I sent you a present. A shield only one spell can break, or get past, the killing spell. No strength can dent it not even a troll. To enlarge it to normal size simply point your wand at it and say Normali Sizo and to shrink it bring your hand down quickly and say Poketo  
  
Charlie  
  
Harry decided to look at the sheild after he got done talking to Dumbledore, because he still had a few more presents. He was suddenly hit with an idea. He knew now what to call his Phoenix. Hope, that was the perfect name, because that is exactly what a Phoenix meant to Harry hope. The hope that he could defeat Voldermort. A hope nothing ever gave him before. Whenever he was against Voldermort and there had been no hope left a Phoenix somehow appeared be it physically or with a song it was there to help him.  
  
After looking at Hope for a little longer he put him on his shoulder and opened his last present. Harry pulled the present to him and picked up the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Here.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
Harry nearly fell over when he read who gave him the package. He ripped away the packaging and pulled open the box it came in. Harry scratched his head as he pulled out two wands. He put them right next to his wand and decided to ask Dumbledore about them when he got to his office. All of a sudden there was a loud pop right in front of Harry.  
  
Harry looked over his bed and saw Dobby standing there wearing socks all over the place.  
  
Dobby bowed real low and said, ' Mr. Potter Master Dumbledore is ready.'  
  
Harry thanked Dobby and ran out of the Dormitory as fast as he could. He reached Dumbledores office out of breath and could barely spit out Skittles. Harry got up to Dumbledores office and had been about to ask Dumbledore why he had asked him back after only an hour, but stopped when he saw the grave look Dumbledore gace him.  
  
'Harry I know I told you that you would have three ouhrs but something has come up. There has been a siting of Voldermort and I believe I should teach you a few things before the start of term, if he is showing himself' Dumbledore said before Harry could ask him what had happened. He then motioned for Harry to sit down. 'First you must become an animagus. So you may have an alternative escape route against Voldemort.'  
  
Harry shook his head ok and waited for Dumbledore to say something else.  
  
Dumbledore fixed Harry with a piercing gaze that seemed to look right through him. Dumbledore began to speak again but this time the twinkle in his eye began to disappear. 'Harry though becoming an animagus may come very easy to you, you will still have to endure a lot of pain during your fist transformations. Much like the effects of a Polyjuice Potion.'  
  
Harry was shocked to here Dumbledore mention a Polyjuice Potion but what seemed even more odd to Harry is that he could have swore he saw Dumbledore give a slight wink. Before Harry could say anything though Dumbledore continued.  
  
'Harry to rectify my mistake of last year I will be teaching you Occulmency myself and I will personally teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts before and during school. Now as you may know I have been having trouble finding a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and am wondering if you may be of service in that department?'  
  
'How?' Harry questioned  
  
'Teach it of course,' Dumbledore said as if Harry should have known.  
  
'I...I can't,' Harry said with a dry mouth.  
  
'Of course you can, you worked wonders in Dumbledore's Army.'  
  
'That was only a few people. I can't teach a lot,' Harry said sounding frightened.  
  
'Harry I know you can do this so I am leaving this burden to you if you will except it, and you get to spend time in the Teachers office if you like,'Dumbledore gave a small smile at his last comment.  
  
'I g-guess I'll do it.'  
  
'Good now we have more matters to discuss, such as you being a prefect.'  
  
'But there are already two Gryffindor prefects for my grade.'  
  
'Yes but there are two positions open for prefects for Slytherin, which I decided to split up by giving one of them to Gryffindor and the other to Ravenclaw. I believe you need a badge,'Dumbledore waved his wand and muttered some incantation and a badge appeared in the air. Dumbledore handed Harry the Badge before continuing. 'I am afraid that I must tell you where you are going to be taking lessons during the summer.'  
  
'Aren't I taking them here?'Harry questioned.  
  
'No you will be taking them at Number Twelve, Grimmauld.'  
  
Harry's heart flew up to his throat as he thought of his Godfather's old house, whom now lay dead after being killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. He clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white, in an attempt to hold back a surge of emotions.He held them back and nodded his head to tell Dumbledore he may continue.  
  
'You may also know that your lifetime Quidditch ban has been lifted and I will take you down to your Firebolt when we are finishe here.'  
  
After a great attempt to hold back tears Harry croaked out,'Professor Lupin got me a Lightning Striker so I don't need it.'  
  
'Nonsense you can give it to a friend, I daresay I wish a friend of mine had given me a broom when I was in school, 'Dumbledore chuckled before saying,'Not that there were any. There is one thing more I wish to say before we leave. I'm sorry I am putting so many responsibilties on you this year but I now know you can handle it. Now if tht is all let us fetch your broom.' Dumbledore stood but Harry stopped him.  
  
'Professor what are these wands for?' Harry asked pulling out the two wands he recieved from Snape.  
  
'Ahh, yes I was waiting for you to ask. Those, Harry, are you parents.'  
  
Harry looked down into his hand with a look like he had recieved a Christmas present before Christmas.  
  
'I would suggest using your mom's wand during Charms' Dumbledore said while looking at Harry.  
  
'But am I allowed?'  
  
'If you have three wands why not use three wands? Now let's go and get your Firebolt back.'  
  
Harry stood and followed Dumbledore out of his office. When they got out of his office Harry noticed that Hope no longer stood on his shoulder. Harry panicked thinking it fell off somewhere in the castle when in a tiny burst of flames exploded above his shoulder. He looked down and smiled when he saw Hope sitting there.  
  
'Yes the bond of a Phoenix and his master. Once made can never be severed,' Dumbledore said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
'Professor I almost forgot to ask, how can fawkes have a baby, I always thought Fawkes was a male,' Harry inquired.  
  
'You see,Harry, with a Phoenix there is no male or female. All of them are capable of reproducing but they rarely choose to do so,' Dumbledore paused a second before continuing in his answer. 'When they die they usually like to stay whole but in your case Fawkes felt it should give you a Phoenix and when he died he became an egg and a baby. Now I know I call Fawkes a he and there is a perfectly good reason why, I do not know why, but I know there is a good reason for it.'  
  
The rest of the trip down to the dungeons to get Harry's broom had been spent in silence. The only break in silence came from Hope every now and then. Harry noticed the way they were going seemed the same way to Snape's dungeon and he had been right for they stopped right on front of his classroom. Harry expected to go in but Dumbledore stoped and tapped his wand on the dark wall next to it.  
  
To Harry's amazement the bricks protruded out and spread to make a door just tall enough for Dumbledore to get in with his hat skimming the top. Harry walked in behind him and had to put his hand in front of his eyes to sheild himself from the bright light. When he grew accustom to the light he looked around and gaped at the room. It looked nothing like the dingy hallway outside on the contrary its walls were bright gold and there were many torches in the small room. Dumbledore guestured to the center of the room where his broom stood in a glass case. Harry walked towards the firebolt when all of a sudden the room became very blurry and a voice in his head told him to turn around.  
  
'NO!' Screamed another voice and the room came back into focus. her walked up to the glass and noticed a lock below a handle on the glass. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock saying 'Alohamora'. The door sprang open and Harry pulled his broom out. Dumbledore looked very pleased at Harry.  
  
'Professor why are you happy,' Harry asked.  
  
'You made it past the Imperius Curse,' Dumbledore replied.  
  
'You know I can resist it.'  
  
'Yes, but the second one didn't even phase you.'  
  
'There was a second one?'  
  
'Yes, you can completely throw it off, now let us head back to my office then go to the Order to teach you to throw off another curse. Everything will be explained there,' Dumbledore added seeing Harry's mouth open to ask a question.  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore back out of the room and followed him up to his office. When they got there Dumbledore pulled out a small purple bag and took some powder out of it and threw it into the fire. The fire burst green and Dumbledore told Harry to get in. Harry stepped into the flame and said 'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.' All of a sudden Harry began spinning very fast and saw the fireplaces of many buildings before he fell out of the fire into the kitchen of his Godfathers old house.  
  
Harry got off the ground and saw that his glasses had been shattered. He took out his wand, pointed it at his glases and said 'Reparo.' Harry looked up and looked around the giant kitchen, it seemed no different then when Harry last saw it. Huge iron pots and pans still hung from the ceiling and smoke still lingered at the top. One real difference happened to be the kitchen was no longer dark but flooding with the light of many torches. There was a loud crack and Dumbledore appeared in front of Harry.  
  
From somewhere deep in Harry's mind a single fact popped in his head, you can't Apparate to and from Hogwarts, so he asked, 'How did you get here?'  
  
Dumbledore replied, 'I thought you knew about Apparating.'  
  
'I do but Hermione has been telling me and Ron for the past five years you can't Apparate to or from Hogwarts.'  
  
'Yes that was true until I lifted that little curse from my office, but only I can Apparate there.' At this Dumbledore reached for Harry and pulled him up from the elbow.  
  
'Thanks,' Harry mumbled while brushing himself off.  
  
'Now Harry,' Dumbledore said with more seriousness, 'I am sorry to tell you the other curse I mentioned earlier is the Cruciatus Curse.'  
  
Harry looked up into his Headmaster's eyes to see if he had been joking. When he looked into the eyes he and saw no twinkle there he knew he must not be joking. Harry nodded his head as his Headmaster raised his wand and with a tear in his eye he yelled 'Crucio'  
  
Harry instantly fell to the floor as he felt pain beyond pain. Just as suddenly as the curse was placed it had been lifted. Harry remained on the floor shaking and sweating. Dumbledore knelt beside him and whispered a quick sorry before placing the curse upon him again. Harry screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt as if knives were stabbing every bit of his young body. Dumbledore stopped the curse and lifted Harry into his arms.  
  
'I'm sorry Harry but I must teach you to endure the pain.' Harry heard these words before he saw Dumbledore raise his wand and Harry instantly went to sleep.  
  
When Harry finally had awoken from his sleep he was back in the room where he had slept last summer. Harry felt a pang of guilt as he remembered that this house was connected with his dead Godfather. While Harry was by himself he knew it was time to let out his emotions. Harry put his face into his pillow and allowed the dam that held back his emotions back to break. Harry spent what felt like forever crying into his pillow when his tears had dried up. He got up from his bed and walked down the stairs in sort of a trance. 


End file.
